Falling In Love All Over Again
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: It’s Puck and Kurt’s one year anniversary. It’s also the day of the school's talent show. Puck has a brilliant idea.


**Chapter 1**

Puck strummed the last few notes on his guitar and the song ended. He smiled triumphantly. He had finally perfected the song with one day to spare. The talent show was in two days and so were Kurt and his anniversary. They had been together for one year. It was brilliant. They were so in love, it was sickening to people watching.

Puck had never been one for public displays of affection and he knew that Kurt hated that fact and sometimes doubted Puck's feelings for him. Puck hated that. So now he was finally going to prove to him and to everyone that doubted them that he loved Kurt with everything he had. He had asked the jazz band to help him with the background music while he played guitar, and sang.

It was a sappy love song that he knew Kurt would love and probably every other girl would too. Practicing the song had been tedious and hard to keep from Kurt but it was worth it. He knew Kurt suspected something but he didn't think that Kurt was going to expect this. Puck had asked Mercedes and Tina to make sure that Kurt made it to the show on time and was in the center section to get a perfect view of him.

He had also been saving his money for months from his pool cleaning service. He had been able to get him and Kurt platinum promise rings. Each had the date of their first date inscribed on it and a small quote, 'My love, my life'

The only problem was to make sure that Kurt didn't make any plans for their anniversary and to have him believe that Puck had forgotten about it. This, Puck knew, was going to be the worst and possibly hardest thing for him to do to Kurt. He didn't want to and hoped that Kurt wouldn't cry and would forgive him once he heard Puck perform.

Puck inhaled deeply as he stepped out of his car and made his way to Kurt. He cringed at the thought of seeing Kurt's smiling face disappear.

"Hey Noah," They gave each other a chaste kiss and Puck tried to remain indifferent as he stared into Kurt's happy expectant face. It physically hurt Puck's heart as he watched Kurt's smile slip off his face and his happy demeanor disappear. He refrained from rubbing his chest and instead grabbed Kurt's limp hand and led him inside the school.

Christ today was going to be hell…

Kurt felt like crying. No way had Noah forgotten their _**ONE**_ _**YEAR ANNIVERSARY**_. This was a huge deal. This wasn't a one month or even 6 months anniversary. This was a whole entire year. Once he saw Mercedes and Tina standing by Mercedes locker talking, he said a quick goodbye to Puck and practically ran to them. He needed to talk and get away from Puck fast or he would burst. Quickly, he grabbed their arms and yanked them down the hallway and into an empty classroom.

They turned and faced him as he shut the door. He looked at their expectant faces and felt his lower lip quiver. Not even 5 seconds later and the water works began. He cried. Hard. He hadn't cried as hard as this since his mother had died. The girls immediately surrounded him and asked him what was wrong even though they already knew.

"H-He forgot. That stupid_** bastard**_ forgot. I can't believe him." Kurt inhaled deeply and wiped at his eyes.

"Oh, Kurt." Tina covered her mouth. She felt so bad for knowing how to make Kurt happier but not being able to tell him. She stroked his arm and gave him a hug to try and comfort him but knew that a hug wouldn't help at all.

"Kurt…" Mercedes sighed. Damn… Puck better know what he was doing or his ass was going to get whipped. This was unacceptable. No one made her best friend cry like this. Especially not the guy that he had fallen in love with. She also gave Kurt a hug. Kurt rubbed his eyes and calmed himself down.

"Sorry girls, I didn't mean to have a complete breakdown on you guys." Kurt shook his head and tried to smile but by the looks on the other's faces, it didn't seem to come out right.

"We're s-sorry your b-boyfriend is such a d-dick." Tina squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, how about tonight you come to the talent show with us? To get your mind off that asshole." Kurt seemed to think it over and nodded his consent. Tina and Mercedes mentally high fived each other and hoped that Puck would pull through. The three of them left the classroom and made their way to their respective first period classes.

The whole day was torture for Puck. Kurt wouldn't look at him and barely said two words to him since that morning. Whenever Puck tried to hold his hand he would let go after two seconds, and he would scoot farther and farther away from him. Any time Puck tried to ask him a question he would either act like he didn't hear him or start talking to someone else.

The worse was when he tried to kiss Kurt at lunch and Kurt just dodged him. He literally moved out of the way and kept on walking to the table. Everyone saw that and started to whisper about it. Puck glared at them and they stopped but the minute he turned away, they started again.

This was killing him. He wanted to just say fuck it and tell Kurt but after Mercedes and Tina had told him that they were able to get Kurt to agree to go, it would be a waste. He just had to be able to make it through the rest of the day.

Besides Kurt ignoring him all day, Rachel and Finn kept on asking him if anything had happened between them and if they had broken up. Rachel kept nagging and nagging but Finn had thankfully backed off when Puck had said he hadn't wanted to talk about it.

Yeah…today was officially the worst day ever…

Thank god, the day is over. Kurt just wanted to crawl into his bed and hide away forever. Today had been the worst day ever.

"So we'll be over to pick you up around 7? The good acts start coming on around 7:15." Mercedes told him. Fuck…he had forgotten that he promised to go watch the talent show with Mercedes and Tina. He nodded and managed to keep a grimace off his face. Luckily it would only be an hour long show so he wouldn't have to suffer for long.

Puck took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. This was it. This was his one chance to make it up Kurt and prove to everyone that he really was deeply in love with Kurt. He peeked out from behind the curtains and saw that Kurt was right in the center of the auditorium. God… he looked gorgeous in that tight light blue shirt and black suspenders. He hadn't seen what pants Kurt was wearing but he was sure that they were tight as well.

He himself wore an olive green t-shirt and a pair of form fitting blue jeans. It was a normal look but he hoped that it wasn't too shabby.

He heard the last act end and the announcer spoke.

"Next we have, Noah Puckerman singing a song for us. He will be accompanied by the jazz band and playing the guitar. He dedicates this song to his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and would like to say, Happy Anniversary." He saw Kurt gasp and inhaled another deep breath. He grabbed a stool and his guitar, and motioned for the band to get on the stage. Mentally preparing himself, he slowly strode over to sit in the center of the stage. He adjusted the microphone to his height and strummed a few chords. He looked at the keyboardist and started the song.

Taking a deep breath he looked into Kurt's eyes and spoke the first verse.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

Puck smiled as he saw Kurt inhale deeply and smile brilliantly. Yes, this was definitely going to work. No way was this not going to be worth it.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

This verse held such truth. Kurt knew exactly what he needed and never seemed to question him. He was perfect in how he handled Puck. And Puck loved him all the more for it.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

Puck smiled. Yes, that part had been what he was most scared of. High notes were still rough for him sometimes. Now everything would be gravy. He just needed to pour his feelings into every word he sang.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

Ever since Kurt had come into his life, his life had become brighter and full of more meaning. No more meaningless sex. Things were perfect now.

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you_

_You_

_You_

_You_

Puck smiled brightly and gave a small bow. The audience clapped loudly and he even received a few whistles. He saw that Kurt had small tears in his eyes and was clapping loudly. Yes, this was so worth everything he had to go through.

Quickly, he made his way off the stage and placed his guitar in its case and walked into the hallway. There he saw Kurt. Puck opened his arms and Kurt rushed to him. Kurt hugged Puck tightly and Puck returned it. He felt his chest grow wet and lifted Kurt's face to see he was crying softly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Puck gently wiped away the tears, a gentleness that was only shown to Kurt.

"That was the most romantic, nicest and loving thing that you have ever done. I'll never doubt your love for me. God, I feel like an idiot for ever doubting you. I'm sorry for how I acted today; I just thought that you had truly forgotten our anniversary." Kurt buried his head in Puck's chest.

"No, I would never forget our anniversary. I just needed to be able to surprise you. I hope you're not too upset with me…" Puck peered into Kurt's eyes and Kurt shook his head negatively. "Well, that's good because I still need to give you your other gift." Kurt looked surprised. Another gift? Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

Kurt gasped. No way…

"I know we still have to finish school but I am in love with you I want to promise you something," Puck opened the box and there were too platinum bands. Once was thicker and one was thinner. Puck pulled out the thinner one and grabbed Kurt's left hand. "I want to promise you that one day, we'll get married. I love you and I hope you will accept this as a…semi-proposal?"

Kurt was shocked he couldn't respond. He saw Puck start to get nervous and look away.

"Oh my god…YES! Yes! I will promise myself to you!" Kurt jumped and circled his arms around Puck's neck and gave him a sound kiss. Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and swung them around. They finally separated and Puck slipped the ring onto Kurt's left ring finger and slipped his own on as well. The held hands and went outside to Puck's car. Puck was going to go over to Kurt's house to celebrate the rest of their anniversary. Since Mercedes and Tina had already left, they didn't need to say good bye to anyone.

Kurt groaned as Puck kissed him deeply. God, Puck was amazing at kissing and the things he could do with his tongue…god! Kurt was pressed into his bed and Puck was on top of him. The weight wasn't crushing, it brought a sense of comfort to Kurt, and he felt safe and loved.

"Noah…" Kurt moaned as Puck nibbled on his neck and earlobe. Puck pushed down the suspenders Kurt wore and yanked Kurt's shirt over his head. Kurt gasped and trailed his hands down Puck's chest as Puck kissed him soundly again. He tugged insistently on Puck's shirt and Puck hurriedly pulled the shirt off.

Puck trailed kisses down Kurt's soft chest and gently sucked and nipped on Kurt's nipples. Kurt moaned and arched into his mouth. His nipples had always been extra sensitive and he loved for them to be sucked on. Puck then began to trail lower and licked a circle around Kurt's belly button. He flicked the button holding Kurt's pants, undone, and undid the zipper smoothly. Pulling down the tight gray pants, he also pulled down Kurt's tight black briefs.

Puck sat up on his arms and gazed at the sight before him. Kurt was naked and flushed. His face was flushed a pretty red and his lips were swollen slightly. His body was laid out and pure perfection. From his toned, soft chest to his barely defined abs, then his perfect and fully erect cock, to his toned legs from dancing, and to his perfect, delicate feet. Kurt was perfect in every single way.

"Kurt…perfect…" Puck plunged back down and swallowed Kurt's moans and sighs. He quickly tore off his own pants and boxers. Now they were both naked. Puck ground his cock into Kurt's and they both moaned loudly. Puck separated his mouth from Kurt's to look for the condom and lube that was in Kurt's bedside table. He pulled them out and leaned back again. He grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Kurt's ass.

He lifted Kurt's legs and opened them wide. Slicking up a finger, he slowly slipped a digit in. Kurt winced and tightened a bit. It had been a while since they had sex. They had been busy with glee and football and barely had time to hang out. Puck held still till Kurt nodded his head for him to continue.

Soon three fingers were inside Kurt and stretching him for something bigger. Kurt moaned wantonly and writhed against his bed, begging for more. Puck moaned deeply at the sight and removed his fingers. Kurt whined at the empty feeling that replaced the full feeling he was enjoying. Puck didn't leave him empty for long and lined his cock up with Kurt's hole.

Slowly and carefully, Puck entered Kurt. It was just like their first time together, so long ago. Once Puck was fully sheathed, he let Kurt adjust to the feeling and moaned at the tightness. When Kurt gave him a sign to move, Puck pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

They made sweet, tender love. It was so full of love and care. They each brought each other to a full, soul burning climax. Kurt felt a few tears slide down his face and he just buried his face in Puck's chest as he caught his breath. Puck gently pulled out and pulled off the condom and threw it into Kurt's trash can. He turned back around and spooned against Kurt's back.

He kissed Kurt's neck and nuzzled it too. Kurt hummed and grabbed the hand that was around his waist. He knew Puck would never admit it, but he knew that he also enjoyed cuddling.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." He heard Puck whisper into his ear and Puck squeezed his waist tighter.

"I love you too, Noah Puckerman." Kurt whispered back. He turned his head and they gave each other a sweet kiss. He fingered his new promise ring and smiled.

Tonight he had fallen in love all over again.

**Song:** Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Artist:** Landon Pigg

**Nemesis Horizon**


End file.
